


Trembling Hands

by LilyofFandoms



Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: M/M, Microfic, hints at nsfw, trembling hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Sidestep/Steel (Fallen Hero)
Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035756
Kudos: 4





	Trembling Hands

They always did this. They always betrayed him in such a way. At first, nothing but a slight twitch to match the flutter of his heart. Building to a tremble that matched the weakness in his knees.

He shoved them angrily into his pockets. Before smiling at Chen’s approach. The man would be the death of him and sooner rather than later and it would not be a death on the battlefield. At the rate his heart was beating it would be an ignominious death brought about by his treasonous emotions.

“Aridam,” Chen’s greeting dipped with a bit of his own emotions. That at least provided Aridam with some comfort. At least he wasn’t alone in his idiocy. “I need to change before we head out.”

“I’ll help,” Aridam smirked wider at Chen’s roll of the eyes but didn’t miss the slight turn of his lips.

In the dressing room he watched Chen undress into something a bit more dinner casual. It was almost routine at this point and that in and of itself was comforting in ways it shouldn’t be. Comfort meant danger. And danger meant discovery. And discovery meant death. Or worse, The Farm.

Shuddering and shoving that emotion down, Aridam watched Chen struggle with his buttons and chuckling went over to help. Pulling his hands down to his sides before slowly unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands. He cursed as he saw Chen notice them.

Aridam ran his hands along Chen’s now bare chest. It was merely meant as a distraction but as Aridam look up at Chen he realized the man was looking every inch of him over. And…

_Oh! There’s a thought._

He couldn’t stop the smile at the thoughts that seeped out from Chen. Thoughts better left for the somewhere a bit more private but hell, he was already in danger every time he step foot in the Rangers headquarters. What was this danger compared to that? And so those same hands, once trembling, now found a steady purpose as they trailed down to the buttons on Chen’s pants.


End file.
